Vengence - Happy Dog Day
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Mini Prompts II] Ecrit par ShadeDreams et Xzal. Sirius est prisonnier à Azkaban depuis de nombreuses années, mais plus pour bien longtemps. Le Traître à survécu et pour venger ses défunts amis et protéger Harry, il soit s'évader.
1. Vengence

_Bonjour,_

 _On se retrouve avec le premier texte de cette seconde session de minis-prompts._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Personnages** : Sirius Black.

 **Contexte :** Après avoir vu Croutard sur l'épaule de Ron dans une photo de la Gazette du sorcière, Sirius décide de s'échapper d'Azkaban pour protéger Harry.

Raconter l'évasion de Sirius

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Mornille », « Hiboux », « Elfe de maison »

* * *

 **Vengeance**

Comme tous les jours depuis onze ans, Sirius était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur son ventre a regarder par la petite ouverture qui laissait de temps à autre passer de la lumière.

– Trois _mornilles_ , pour tes pensées Black. Ricana un Geôlier.

– Va te faire foutre, Ghorg!

– Oh mais c'est qu'il serait à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui l'assassin.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'héritier Black de se placer devant les barreaux de sa cellule, prêt à affronter Ghorg. La peau sale, des yeux globuleux Sirius était méconnaissable. On pouvait aisément deviner son squelette a travers ses vêtements si quelqu'un prenait un peu de son temps pour le regarder d'un peu plus prêt. Onze ans que Sirius pourrissait dans cette cellule pour le triple meurtre de James et Lily Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Un triple meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commit.

– Je suis innocent ! Grogna Sirius.

– Et moi _un elfe de maison_. Ironisa le Geôlier.

– Je me disais bien qu'avec ta tête tu ne devais pas faire mieux que nettoyer la fiente de _hiboux_. Répliqua Black.

– Je vais te la faire bouffer tu vas voir.

– Encore faut-il que tu ai le courage d'ouvrir ma cellule. Le provoqua-t-il.

Ghorg Fit un pas en arrière et hurla :

– Une semaine de diète pour le prisonnier Black.

Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur son lit un doux sourire aux lèvres. Pendant dix ans il avait été un prisonnier calme, affrontant les détraqueurs sans broncher, voulant se faire discret. Mais aujourd'hui la donne avait changé pour son plus grand plaisir.

Black sorti de sous son oreiller la gazette du sorcier qui datait d'une petite semaine. A la cinquième page du journal, une photo prenait la moitié de la page. Sur celle-ci se trouvait la famille Weasley au grand complet en Égypte, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait arrêté l'attention du jeune maraudeur, mais plutôt le rat sur l'épaule du plus jeune fils de la famille. Ce rat à qui il manquait un doigt. Ce rat qu'il connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Ce rat qui était un traître de la pire espèce, un lâche, qui avait été un jour lointain un ami très cher.

 **Flash Back**

~~Cinquième année des Maraudeurs ~~

Sirius entra avec fracas dans sa chambre à Poudlard trouvant là ses trois compères.

– James ! Rémus ! Peter! J'ai réussi, ça a marché. Cria-t-il de joie.

– Mais de quoi tu parles Sirius. Demanda le doux Rémus.

– Tu n'affronteras plus jamais seul les pleines lunes.

– Ce que ce chien fou essais de te dire c'est qu'il a réussi à devenir un animagus et à le voir danser comme un fou il a du réussir à devenir un animal qui avait les capacités à rester prêt de toi. Expliqua James, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

– Mais tu es fou ! Comment as-tu pu avoir cette idée mais surtout pourquoi ? Réprimanda le loup.

– Arrête un peu Rémus, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis nous n'allions pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul. Commença à dire Sirius.

– On ? Interrompit Lupin.

– Bien sur, James, Peter et moi sommes ou allons devenir des animagus. Déclara fièrement le premier fils des Black.

Et sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répondre, Sirius se transforma devant eux, en un magnifique Border Collie, tout noir comme son nom. Ce chien lui correspondait parfaitement. Fou mais droit. Des larmes s'écoulèrent du visage de Rémus, l'émotion qu'avait déclenché cette preuve amical fut trop pour le frêle loup. Ce fut avec des sanglots dans la voix que Rémus comprit et parla:

– Un chien, tu es un chien Sirius. Donc si je me trompe pas James tu as du voir un cerf et toi Peter un rat n'est-ce-pas.

– Comment ? Demanda Peter.

– Le patronus de Sirius est un chien et plus précisément un Border Collie. Le tien est un rat et celui de James un cerf. Et si je me souviens bien d'un livre que j'ai lu, votre patronus et votre animagus doivent être les mêmes. D'où le faite que mon patronus soit un loup. Sourit tendrement Remus. Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous êtes fou, les gars.

 **Fin du flash back**

~~ Azkaban ~~

Rémus avait vu juste comme toujours, Peter était un rat et James un cerf. Ils avaient gardés le secret, ils étaient devenu tous les trois des animagus non déclarés. Chose qui avait drôlement aidé Sirius à tenir le coup dans cet enfer.

Rémus ne l'avait pas trahis, n'avait rien dit aux autorités, aidant Sirius face aux détraqueurs qui venaient souvent voir le chien, mais celui-ci se sachant innocent les attendait toujours de pied ferme. Il était hors de question que les détraqueurs lui enlève ses moments de joie avec les maraudeurs. Son bonheur de devenir parrain. Alors quand ils étaient trop proche d'un souvenir heureux, Il redevenait Patmol, loin de tous ses problèmes. Les détraqueurs partaient, n'arrivant pas à se nourrir du bonheur d'un chien. Mais il ne restait pas souvent sous cette forme, déjà car il ne voulait pas que les gardiens et le ministre soient au courant mais aussi car il ne voulait pas devenir un chien à part entière.

La prison rendait fou n'importe qui, mais Sirius n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était un maraudeur, un Gryffondor mais surtout il avait encore des rêves et des buts. Azkaban était juste un détail, une faute de parcours.

Une semaine était passé depuis son altercation avec Ghorg, et comme promis il n'avait pas mangé depuis, son plan marcherait, il le fallait. Il devait sauver Harry des griffes de Pettigrow et il devait se venger, il devait tuer son ancien ami.

Il devait être quinze heure quand son geôlier préféré vint le voir. Il lui apporta à manger du pain sec, porridge et une cruche d'eau.

– Sans rancune Black.

– Puis-je te poser une question Ghorg?

– Demande toujours.

– La pleine lune est pour ce soir, n'est-ce-pas?

– Aurais-tu peur du noir, Black.

– Ce serait ironique avec mon nom de famille.

– Alors tu as peur du grand méchant loup.

– C'est sans doute ça. J'ai peur des loups garou. Soupira Sirius.

– C'est bien ce soir la pleine lune. Déclara Ghorg en partant.

– Au revoir Ghorg. Murmura Sirius et merci.

Sirius mangea un petit morceau de pain et une cuillère de porridge, son estomac n'aurait pas pu supporter plus et le jeune homme refusait d'être malade ce soir.

Il devait être une heure du matin quand Sirius se transforma en Patmol, regardant la pleine lune, il pensa à son ami Rémus qui devait encore affronter sa transformation seul. L'espace d'un moment, Sirius se maudit d'avoir était si faible, si prévisible mais surtout si aveugle. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Son meilleur ami était mort, son filleul était seul et son loup aussi.

Après un dernier regard vers la lune, Sirius sorti de sa cellule. Sa perte de poids n'avait jamais était aussi utile, Patmol était passé a travers les barreaux sans même les toucher. La lune éclairait les couloirs aidant ainsi Patmol a s'orienter. Il lui fallut une bonne heure avant de réussir à trouver un sortie.

La prison d'Azkaban était située sur une île de l'océan atlantique. L'océan se trouvait à perte de vue, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de sauter dans cette mer déchaînée. Il devait retrouver Harry Potter au plus vite. Mais surtout il devait se venger . Il devait devenir ce meurtrier.

Ce fut après plusieurs heures très difficile que Patmol réussi à mettre un pied sur la terre ferme. Il était un homme libre, pas encore recherché. Il resta sur la plage jusqu'au levé du soleil où il devint un fugitif mais surtout le premier à réussir à s'évader d'Azkaban. Dans sa cellule Ghorg trouvera sur le journal qui lui avait donné, deux mots : HARRY POTTER, écrit avec son propre sang.

* * *

 _Nous espérons que cette lecture vous à plut !_

 _Rendez-vous prochainement pour le second texte._


	2. Happy Dog Day

_Bonjour,_

 _On se retrouve avec le dernier texte de cette seconde session de minis-prompts._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Personnages** : Sirius Black.

 **Contexte :** Après avoir vu Croutard sur l'épaule de Ron dans une photo de la Gazette du sorcière, Sirius décide de s'échapper d'Azkaban pour protéger Harry.

Raconter l'évasion de Sirius

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Mornille », « Hiboux », « Elfe de maison »

* * *

 **Happy dog-day.**

Grondement numéro un, grondement numéro deux, gros soupire; jappement. La bête s'ébroua vivement, tentant vainement de se délaisser de cette humidité qui alourdissait son poil crasseux et qui, sincèrement, lui donnait des airs de rats d'égouts. Hélas, trois fois hélas pour cette charmante bête, rien n'y fit et, elle fut forcée de s'arrêter là dans la tentative miteuse de se rendre plus ou moins présentable. Pourquoi un animal chercherait à se rendre présentable d'ailleurs ? Non parce que voilà. Aux dernières nouvelles, les chiens n'étaient pas forcément des exemples en beauté, propreté et tout ce qui allait avec. Et pourtant lui, s'était arrêté devant la plaque de marbre qui lui avait aussitôt renvoyée son reflet, avait consciencieusement léché l'une de ses pattes avant de la passer avec lassitude là, entre ses deux yeux, histoire de retirer le plis soucieux qui ne faisait que former d'horrible bourrelet sur son " _magnifique front canin_ ".

Sirius Black se gifla mentalement.

Ça n'était foutrement pas le foutu moment de se mettre à s'inquiéter quant à l'apparition de rides sous sa forme animale. Un seul mot s'était, semble-t-il, mit en mode _'Repeat_ ' dans sa tête et ça n'était définitivement pas le nom de son dernier fantasme.

Harry.

Il devait le retrouver à tout prix. Pas parce qu'il était temps qu'ils aient La discussion que tout hommes avaient un jour entre eux, ni même parce qu'il venait de gagner deux places pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait deux années plus tard; mais bien parce qu'un certain _« Foutu rat de bordel de mes couilles ! »_ allait débarquer telle une fleur dans un champ, à Poudlard. Le même Poudlard où, son adoré filleul prunelle de ses yeux, reviendrait pour la rentrée de Septembre.

Inutile de préciser qu'il aurait mille fois préféré s'essayer à la zoophilie avec une Elfe de Maison, que de laisser la chair de la chair de son non-frère de sang, avoir le moindre contact avec ce _« foutu rat de merde ! »_

Oh, il n'avait rien contre les rats en général bien-sûr. Mais celui-là; ce rat là spécifiquement, méritait plus que n'importe lequel de trouver la mort dans d'horribles et cruelles souffrances.

Pettigrew paierait la mort de James et Lily Potter.

Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il s'évade d'Azkaban. Azkaban qui était précisément connue pour être une prison particulièrement sécurisée où il était carrément impossible de mettre un pied dehors, pas même un cheveux, ni le moindre pet.

Autrement dit; ça craignait du boudin.

Mais hey. Il n'était pas Sirius Black, Maraudeur de surcroît pour rien ! En plus d'être carrément beau gosse (et ce malgré cette affreuse barbe à la Dumbledore et la crasse plus que présente dans sa tignasse !) il était aussi foutrement intelligent. Du moins, assez pour mettre en place _le_ plan qui lui vaudrait l'évasion de l'année. Et toute cette machination dangereusement diabolique se mit en place dans son crâne lorsque Fudge récupéra son journal et mit les voiles, tandis qu'une fois encore, les Détraqueurs passaient dans cette aile de la prison.

Sous sa forme de Sinistros, Sirius n'avait pas fini d'arpenter sa minuscule cellule, lieu de résidence depuis douze ans désormais. Inutile de préciser que ça fumait carrément au niveau cérébral, tant il réfléchissait au _Pourquoi du Comment_ il sortirait de cet enfer. Puis, à peine deux jours plus tard, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement alors qu'il s'était laissé allé à poser sa truffe humide contre les barreaux crasseux, rouillés et plus humides encore de sa cage personnelle. Il avait à peine commencé à somnoler que sa tête poilue avait glissée avec lenteur entre deux longues tiges d'acier et, ce fût le son mat et la légère pression sur ses épaules de canidé qui l'éveillèrent en sursaut.

Sa tête venait de passer les barreaux.

Sa tête.. Était dehors.

Oh par Merlin !

Le chien jappa de bonheur à cette constatation. Il avait enfin le foutu moyen de sortir de cet endroit démoniaque. Il ne lui restait qu'à passer ses épaules là, ainsi et.. Sans pouvoir le croire, Patmol se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne pût songer à dire _"Quidditch"_ en dehors de sa cellule.

Par le string de Merlin ! Douze ans qu'il pourrissait ainsi dans le coin et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il songeait à se casser par la grande porte ? Il eut un rire -un aboiement en fait- définitivement amer. James devait se retourner dans sa tombe par tant de stupidité. Même Snivellus aurait pensé à ça, pour dire ! Sirius n'eut, malheureusement pour lui, pas plus le temps de grogner sur l'évidence de sa bêtise. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre là, à quelques mètres de lui. Un gardien, probablement le même qui, ces trois dernières années, s'était littéralement éclaté à le charrier dés qu'il le voyait.

Le chien retroussa ses babines sur sa dentition à peine jaunie et dégoulinante de bave. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer et n'en faire qu'une bouchée _-littéralement!-_ sa voix de la Raison -merci à elle!- teinta à ses oreilles.

Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. C'était sa seule chance en fait. Parce que, loin d'être stupide, bon peut-être à part quelque uns, la plupart comprendrait d'office que; _Cellule vide + Sirius Black échappé + Chien gambadant tranquillement serait égale à Animagus._ Et dès lors, il était certain que le Ministère ne tarderait pas à lui caser un rencard avec un Détraqueur et alors Harry, son filleul adoré prunelle de ses yeux, serait perdu.

Et que Merlin l'entende, il préférerait mourir que de savoir qu'il avait précipité le rejeton Potter dans les bras de la Mort.

Tapis dans l'ombre donc, Sirius ne perdit pas de temps. Il longea les couloirs froids et humides, frissonnant désagréablement dés qu'un Détraqueur ne faisait que mine de passer par là. Sa forme d'Animagus lui offrait peut-être une protection certaine mais il ressentait de plus en plus les effets de ces derniers. Sentant le haut de cœur venir, le détenu accéléra le mouvement. Il ne se trouvait pas sous haute surveillance, Morgane merci ! Pas comme sa très chère et tendre cousine Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Cette partie de la prison était donc, relativement moins surveillée. Le Ministère semblait tellement convaincu que personne ne pouvait filer, qu'il s'était contenté de disséminer ici de là, quelques aurors à peine sortit d'école, en plus des Détraqueurs. Sirius songea ironiquement, qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à leurs envoyer des _hiboux_ de remerciement.

Jappement moqueur aux bords des babines, le chien aussi sombre que les ombres de la prison se hâta de dévaler les quelques trentaines de marches qui le mèneraient à l'étage inférieur. Hélas, il fût bientôt obligé de prendre une pause, sentant la fatigue poindre et ses pattes le lancer douloureusement. Sûr que rester cloîtrer douze ans durant dans du 3m² avait vite fait eut de rendre sa condition physique risible. Ça et ce qu' _Ils_ osaient appeler 'Repas'. Que personne ne vienne se plaindre ensuite, que les prisonniers se retrouvaient à passer carrément aux travers de leurs cellules, tellement ils étaient tout maigrichons hein !

Quoiqu'il en soit, loin de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails désormais futile, le détenu repartit à l'assaut de sa liberté à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il cru d'ailleurs mourir de peur, lorsqu'une main fine se referma sur la peau de son cou.

Oh par la culotte dentelé de Salazard. Il était mal !

Et alors qu'il s'était attendu à finir rapatrié manu militari dans sa cellule, la poigne se fit plus douce, jusqu'à en venir à caresser avec tendresse le poil de l'animal. Tétanisé, Patmol se recroquevilla sur lui même, pupilles hagardes, membres tremblant.

– M'heeey là, tout doux mon beau !

Quelqu'un tapota le bout de sa truffe humide et sûr que, dans son état normal il aurait aboyé carrément offusqué. Mais là, tout de suite maintenant, il était bien trop foutrement effrayé pour ne songer ne serais-ce qu'à grogner, même un tout petit peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là hein ? Mince, m'dis pas que t'a nagé jusqu'ici ?

Croyant entendre un soupire désabusé, Sirius releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes bleutés, allant de mise avec un visage fin et une tignasse courte d'un blond tirant sur le châtain. Le garçon sous son regard étonné, du moins, aussi étonné que pouvait l'être un chien hein, esquissa un fin sourire moqueur, tapotant de nouveau le bout de sa truffe, étirant cette fois si un grondement misérable à l'animal.

– C'pas bien intelligent tout ça hein.. Aller viens j'te ramène sur la côte avant qu'le patron n'débarque !

Le chien releva ses sourcils de canidé dans un air carrément comique.

Par le foutu string de Morgane !

Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, si ?

L'alarme puissante qui retentit à cet instant lui fit regretter ses paroles mentales.

Ne jamais au grand _JAMAIS_ , prononcer le mot en ' _ **F**_ ' même mentalement.

Le gamin qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que le troupeau qui sortait chaque années de Poudlard, redressa vivement la tête, alors qu'une note apparaissait comme par magie devant son regard bien trop innocent.

– M'haaa. J'suis désolé mon p'tit loup. Y'a un détenu qui vient d'se faire la malle, disait-il avec un air embêté, sa main passant encore et encore dans le poil de l'animal qui se surprit à émettre un son apaisé, Ce Sirius Black est un sacré numéro ! T'sais pas que l'autre jour, il à fait chier les gardes pour savoir qui aimerait jouer avec lui à _'Devine Quoi'._

– Ouaf ?

– Ouais tu dois pas connaître, 'fin j'te raconte ça mais t'es qu'un cabot t'a probablement rien à foutre de ce que je te dis hein..

– Ouaf !

– Aller bouge,je dois pas tarder moi, tu comprends hein ?

Sirius papillonna. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. La gamin n'avait pas fait le lien. Bon sang. Il n'avait pas fait 'tilt' avec la disparition de son lui humain et..

Le chien étouffa un rire entre ses babines dés lors qu'il se mit en marche à la suite de ce gamin qui continuait à lui raconter sa vie tout en le menant aux travers des couloirs divers et variés et des escaliers dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir apercevoir le bout. Pourtant, ils finirent par arriver à destination, enfin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, le bleu ?

Le gosse papillonna longuement, posant ses pupilles aussi bleues que les mers du nord sur le vieil homme tranquillement posé sur sa chaise. Il eut un large sourire mutin, mains glissant innocemment vers une petite bourse de cuire accroché sous sa ceinture, probablement pleine de noises et de mornilles.

– Pose pipi, j'veux pas que ça jase là haut, avait-il babillé comme un enfant.

L'homme qui avait un faciès étrangement ressemblant avec celui de son vieil elfe de maison, avait soupiré longuement et rapidement donné un coup de baguette sur les grandes portes, sans jamais remarquer l'animal là, tapis dans l'ombre. Le gosse fila rapidement, avec sur ses talons; Patmol. Et lorsqu'il voulu se tourner vers lui, la bête avait déjà disparût dans la barque accosté là, s'éloignant vers la côte.

Inutile de préciser qu'à peine éloigné, le chien était devenu un homme, frissonnant sous la tempête qui battait son plein. Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, Sirius black était enfin foutrement libre, pieds enfin posés sur le plancher des vaches !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Nous espérons que ces deux visions différentes vous on plut, n'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire !_

 _Pour cela, rendez-vous sur notre page facebook, Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
